


BSGC Secret Santa 2015 -- Nod to Sam

by yesimcastielsgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BSGC Secret Santa 2015, Friendship, Gen, Supernatural - Freeform, angel!Sam, bitter sam girl club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesimcastielsgirl/pseuds/yesimcastielsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost kitties need their own angel to help them get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BSGC Secret Santa 2015 -- Nod to Sam

   “Where's Nod? I just saw him.” You turned in circles, frantically searching anywhere that should be holding a small black and white cat. It wasn't very helpful that your living room was serving as gift wrap central and was swamped with boxes, bows, tissue paper, rolls of wrapping paper, and wrapped gifts. You started picking up those wrapped gifts carefully, jostling them and listening for any indignant feline sounds. “Come on , guys, where is your brother?” The white fluffball kitten, Wynken, and the black fluffball kitten, Blynken, only watched you with fascinated eyes – _what was the furless one doing now_?

   “Surely he didn't get outside. Surely.” Your heart was hammering now as you tried to remember the last time you'd seen Nod, black and white fur all fluffed with excitement, scrambling through the bag of bows that one of his siblings had ripped open (green and red and gold and blue shiny bows everywhere so much fun), chasing one softly bouncing ribbon star after another. Then.. then you had gone out to the car to try and find a missing gift. “Oh no. No no. Nod!” You sped to the front door of your house, making sure that the other kittens were shut safely inside before you darted off into the darkening street. It was only four pm but it would be completely dark in less than an hour, and snowing again, perfect. “Nod! Here, kitty kitty kitty!” You pitched your voice up into the special call, the one that heralded soft food and treats and all the best reasons to come running to mom. You didn't hear any excited chirps or meows, saw no rush of long fluffy fur, no small cat stretching up your leg and pawing towards you hand. “Noddy!

   Two hours later and you were several blocks away, shivering in the cold with your head ducked against the wind. You stopped at every parked car, peered under ever set of hedges and into every bush, looking for the wayward kitten. Nothing so far. It was not much of a comfort that you hadn't found anything bad either. You didn't think Nod had run into the street or been hurt by dogs or anything. You thought that your adored scatterbrained cat had been so excited that he had run out and started chasing pretty much anything, leaves, the wind, bits of snow, and now he was lost and didn't know how to get home. “Please, God, anybody, please help me find Nod. He's too little to be lost out in the cold. Please help me.”

   Sam looked up from the tablet he held in one large hand. The other hand lowered the eternally full coffee cup and set it aside as he tilted his head, listening. He frowned at the list he was currently reading and laid the tablet aside as he stood. It was night now, and the snow beginning to pile in drifts meant it was already quite cold. He stood, shrugged into a brown jacket over his red plaid, then held his hand out to gather another heavier jacket over the one he already wore. He grabbed a red and green scarf and wound it around his neck before closing his hazel eyes in concentration.

   You turned around and almost ran into something that you were sure hadn't been there just a moment ago. “Hey, whoa, are you okay?” The thing had a pleasantly deep voice and two hands that caught your cold shoulders, steadying you. “I almost didn't see you in the dark. Are you lost?”

   “No no, I'm not but my kitten is, he must have gotten out of the house when I went to my car but that was hours ago!” Your voice was very close to breaking, panic in the words and in your wide eyes – eyes that had been crying, Sam noted. Your face was pale though your nose was quite red, as were the fingers that gripped his jacket. Too cold he thought as he began to shuck out of this outer coat. “Please, could you help me? He's a black and white long hair, his name is Nod, he's way too small to be out here all alone!” You were so upset you didn't even think to question the abrupt appearance of this very tall, handsome man. All you cared about was finding your kitty.

   “Sure, I'd be glad to help. Here, put this on, you're freezing.” Sam gently ushered you into the large coat, surely over-sized but toasty warm. “You won't do Nod or anyone any good if you turn into a popsicle.” Now he was wrapping the scarf loosely around your neck, smiling down kindly at you. You were so frazzled and so cold that you didn't object the way you normally would have, just sunk your fingers into the soft wool of the scarf and huddled gratefully into the warmth of the coat. “I'm Sam, by the way.”

   “Meg, my name's Meg. I really appreciate this. I can't believe he got outside! I'm so careful of the kittens but he was really excited and just--”

   “Just did what kittens do and went running off to play,” Sam finished and patted your arm comfortingly. “Chances are he's still close to your house if he isn't used to being outside. Let's go that way.” You nodded and turned back towards home, the tall man following you and switching on a flashlight that you had not noticed before.

   While you called for Nod and made enticing kitty noises, Sam left a portion of his concentration with you and sent the rest out, searching. He found the birds drowsing in their warm nests, and squirrels and mice curled up cozy in dens lined with leaves and their own fur. There were dogs in many of the homes that he passed as he shepherded you; Sam was glad that they were all inside and either dreaming or busy attending the business of the house. Several of the dogs took note of Sam and his human acquaintance, but sensing his nature, they made no bark or cry. Sam also noticed the cats and birds and rabbits and all the other pets that lived in the warm houses, all of them happy and content and in no need of his assistance. That was good, it left him free to concentrate on Nod and Meg. They needed his help right now.

   As you chattered on, literally since you were still warming up from the near dangerously low temperature your body had fallen to in your search, Sam nodded in the right places and made encouraging noises to keep you talking. His hand lightly at your elbow kept you upright in the rising wind and kept him walking in the right direction as the rest of his awareness searched for a small kitten who would be lonely and sad and wanting to go home.

 _Nod, it's all right to come out now. Your human is here and she misses you_. Sam sent this soothing thought out ahead of him, comforting and inviting. _Your brothers miss you and want you to come home. Come out and you can get warmed up and eat some nice food._ He was immediately aware of a hopeful flicker of thought coming from a large fir tree three houses down from Nod's home. Sam increased his pace, smiling down at the very worried Meg, encouraging her to walk faster. We're almost there, Nod, call for your human. She will find you.

   You stopped in your tracks, listening as hard as you could manage. Had you just heard? Then you heard it again, a plaintive kitty cry, and you were sprinting into a neighbor's yard. “Nod? Noddy! Is that you? Are you here kitty?” Peering up into the dark branches you caught a glimpse of moving white and heard “Meeeooooowwwwrw” very clearly. That was Nod's particular call of distress, last heard when he had shut himself into the bathroom cabinet. “Noddy! Come here sweetheart! Sam, he's up here!” Your happy voice and shining face made Sam feel warm himself, though he never was really cold.

   Sam joined you in looking up at the kitten. “Ah there he is, I think I can reach him.” Sam stretched out those long arms and held his hands out. “C'mere kitty, I got you. Here kitty kitty.” Nod climbed down a few shaky inches before he surged into Sam's hands, purring and licking at the warm fingers frantically. “Here you go fella.”

   You reached eagerly for Nod who cried and burrowed into you, meowing over and over as if he were still a teeny kitten and not a big four month old. Tucking him into your coat, you turned your smile to Sam. “Thank you so much! I was beginning to think I had lost him for good but I guess my guardian angel was listening.”

   “Or his angel heard,” Sam joked, scratching at the kitten's small ears then lifting his fingers to smooth an errant lock of your hair behind your ear. “I'm glad that I was able to help. You two should get back home now, it's only going to get colder.”

   “Oh but.. I never did ask what..” You looked down at your house, lights glowing warmly from the front windows, the red and gold lights of the Christmas tree adding to the picture of welcome. “Our house is right over there, Sam, why don't you come inside and warm up? You can meet Noddy's brothers and I can fix up some hot chocolate in no time at all. Please? It's the least I can do to say thank you.”

   Samuel, one of the angels who looked after the creatures of the Earth and in particular the angel who watched over lost pets, smiled down at you and the wildly purring Nod. “I think I'd like that, Meg. Hot chocolate sounds amazing.” Sam not quite wrapped his arm around your shoulders and strolled towards your house, letting the peace and happiness settled over himself and his two companions.

   “Merry Christmas, Meg,”

   “Merry Christmas, Sam.”

 


End file.
